It is known in the art to use internal volume in a computer system to connect additional storage devices, e.g., hard drives, for the computer system. The additional storage device connection process requires tools and knowledge regarding opening the computer system and adding/replacing existing storage device. Most users of computer systems are incapable or uncomfortable with opening up a computer system to add additional devices. Most frequently, additional devices are only added by the computer system manufacturer.
Additionally, knowledge of different connectors for data signals and power is required by the user or technician and different computer systems require different, and at times incompatible and custom, connectors for data signals and power.
External storage devices using standard USB connectors to connect to external standard USB connectors on computer systems are used by user to connect additional storage devices; however, these external storage devices require the use of additional cables for both power and data signals and oftentimes an additional power transformer for providing power to the external storage device. The external nature of these devices and the associated cabling and power requirements contributes to a cluttered and potentially hazardous environment surrounding the computer system. Users trip over cabling potentially injuring themselves or causing damage to the external storage device or computer system connected at one end of the cable.
Manufacturers producing internal drive or external drive solutions have to stock both types of hard drive assemblies thereby increasing cost to the manufacturer. Additionally, users are required to purchase separate assemblies for using the same drive in an internal or external configuration. Further, additional strain and possibility of damage to the drive and drive connectors is introduced by requiring the user to install and remove the drive between the internal and external assemblies.